Willconia
by vinylcracked
Summary: A young man named Will ventures out to start a kingdom along the way there are death love and life these are the manuscripts of his empire all hail Will (Based on actual Minecraft events)


The Rise and Fall of the Willconian Empire

Part 1: Willenia

_"Let me tell you a story, a story of a once great powerful empire, that spanned the over most of our great world of minecraftia. Its armies were massive and its leaders were unstoppable. They even managed to wage a war with Hell itself. But through time, nothing is forever. Let us remember the upbringing of this great power. It all started long ago. With a man, and a vision."_

Events in history are only caused by great people. Without the people, there would be no event. It all started with a young man. Who was born to parents unknown and shunned out of his village. His name was William. He traveled the lands and searched for a meaning, a home. He then came to a pristine land that was unknown to all. It was a grassy flat area that had lumbering trees and a humid temperature. It resided near the water for a good access to food and transportation. After a while he finished surveying then decided to settle down and stay. He drew up his plans for his first house, but when he was ready he saw something in the distance approaching him. Two travelers named Steve and Johnson would introduce themselves to Will and made an agreement to help him build a house. They banded together and decide to start making the basics. At the first day they hurried to gather materials and started build their basic wood tools of swords, shovels, axes, and picks. They then started making the foundations for their first home out of the raw cobblestone they dug up. It was going to be over the water for a more defensible structure. But the sun would fall and the glistening night would arrive. The group would have to stay the night in the skeleton of their house. But a full day of cutting down trees had Steve worked out, so Johnson and Will would hide him in the ground. There in the fields across their home, they encountered Minecraftia's greatest treat. The self-destructive creeper. They proceeded with caution but would figure out the hard way that the creeper would be a hampering on anything they tried to build or accomplish. After more running around and fighting off local zombies and spiders, the sun finally rose. The band of three had survived their first night together… barely. After a few more hours of work they have completed their first house. Furnishing it with a furnace, chest, bed, and crafting table they would make their first mark on this world. There it all started on a little province that would be called _Willenia_. Where a few strangers and vagrants would band together to start a small settlement. And make something of themselves.

The band of outcast would survive their first few nights and now focused on living even more nights. They would need some more raw stone for building and greater tools, so they decided on making a mineshaft next to the house. But creepers would not let them have it easy. In the afternoon a creeper had made it to the outside of the door. So brave Will tried to strike him down but accidentally missed while opening the door and letting Johnson get blown up. And even another creeper had blown up the bridge to their house. Taking a few steps away from their homestead they discovered a network of deep caves and started to obtain better resources like coal and a more useful material, iron. Next to their little settlement would be home a wolf den. Using the bones Will collected from the skeletons, he tamed a couple to be his personal pets. All the resources they were gathering over the hours would be put into the house, which had been expanded with a second floor with a roof made of glass for a quick overlook the settlement. Steve had started creating land near the water to start growing their first wheat, and would bring a good bounty of food. Slowly the settlement was becoming a village. Over the days more and more travelers were settling and giving any help they could. The people would need weapons and tools so they decided to create a blacksmith for refining the metals into tools.. They also decided the place needed a general defense so construction for the wall was taken place. This village was the first permanent settlement in the province. Thus gave birth to _Willenia_'s first village called _New Bark town_.

A few miles to the east the group had discovered a large cave system. It would span miles deep and far. The group of three would spend days in the mine searching and gathering for rare materials. Gold and a new rare material Lapis would be found. Also the mystical Redstone which would lead to many technological advancements. After a few more hours the magnificent happen. Johnson has found the world's first diamond. One of the hardest materials for tools and weapons. It was guarded by a few creepers but some good maneuvering Johnson had the honor of mining it up himself. But then a series of unfortunate events would happen. Will and Steve were ambushed and had been forced to abandon the mine due to injuries and cave ins. The group would spend a rainy night to free Johnson from the cave, carrying his diamonds and fighting his way out. Thus giving the cave its name of Johnson's fury. After a long night Johnson has reached the surface. They would all have to run back to the village at midnight and fight though many mobs. Eventually the group had made it and tallied their treasures. It was decided that the diamonds were going to be made into a pickaxe for mining of harder materials. This diamond pickaxe would be a Willconian family artifact passed through the generations. It current location is unknown.

Having the pickaxe Will would come amiss to a local rumor. That a portal to a new world may be made out of a natural material formed from lava called obsidian A search was made and eventually they came upon some lava. They combined it with water and then started the grueling work of mining the obsidian. After getting a decent amount they made the decision to test these rumors. To activate it and send a group to explore the realm. A group of 13 adventurers would be assembled to go through the portal. They took basic food, tools, and weapons and went through. On the other side the group would discover the realm called Hell. Or otherwise the Nether. It consisted of a barren landscape of dead earth called netherrack and large oceans of lava. IT had no trees and the water would dissolve instantly. The group then spread out to explore and collect these new materials but then the unexpected happened. A group of half pigs and zombies would ambush them and start attacking, supported by floating monstrosities call ghast. The adventures would break away and some would flee. Only Johnson, Steve and Will would find their way out and escape alive. Maybe it was just a random group of mobs Will thought. Or maybe it was coordinated.

Knowing that a new power had harmed his group Will would have to write up plans for a greater settlement. It would be the capital of the province and his plans for a future nation. The castle had begun construction with resources from the nearest quarry. But for the next few days, the enemies during the night have grown. They continuously attacked the village and after many nights, coordinated an attack. A group of creepers breached the wall and mobs had begun laying siege to the village. The inhabitants fought for their lives as enemies have breached the wall from all angles. While the villages have beaten them back, many homes were destroyed including Steve's. Will the leader of the village had to do something. He asked volunteers to form a new local militia to wage war with the mobs. Surrounding settlements had also joined the cause, as all who join up would be promised land. They only would come to realize the threat was much greater.

A week later the mobs managed to open up another portal by themselves and establish a base on Willenia. They then started to attack settlements and cause total turmoil around the province. They eventually established a newly built base around their portal. The forest around the landscape would be devastated or burnt. Will knew he had to strike soon. Will readied his force and under the cover of night, marched his forces to set up a morning attack on the makeshift fort. At sunrise Will launched his attack. They charged up and around the fort and started engaging the zombies, spiders, skeletons, and Pigmen. He set his best archer Steve to thin out the lines and trained his men to use the creepers against their own kind. Johnson was to attack from the rear of the fort and shut off the portal. In the thick of the battle Will engaged the leader of this rabble. A corrupted man that legend said was the first being on minecraftia. He was the Herobrine. Will would face him on one on one combat while the force would defeat the rest of the mobs. Will and Herobrine would fight for minutes then Will landed the first blow. A deadly strike that cast Herobrine down. He disappeared off the battle field and the portal then would disappear itself. Although the entire province would be scarred for years to come. Will's forces would then claim their victory. And on that day, the Willconian Empire was established under the first emperor William. All the settlements of Willenia would owe their allegiance to him and obey his rule. This time period would be known as the Forgotten War.

A few weeks later castle Willcon would be established as the capital of Willenia and the Willconian Empire. A simple castle that was made with the help of the wizard Pigys goes Oink. It contained the _House of Yum Yum Kitchen_ that fed the citizens of the castle and a good social spot, a large storage house that held all resource materials free to the public, a rail line that transported material from _New Bark Town_, and a few households for the citizens. The throne room was brightly decorated with gold, obsidian, and a large red carpet. . To top it off, the emperor's throne was built of pure diamond. Will had given land grants to Steve, Flamewolf, Shadow of the Dune province, Johnson, Reformed Spartan, Dalton, Pigys, Steven, Sloth, and many others who helped with the war. Pigys would help establish a grand tower of gold named the tower of the kings, Steve would build a grand farm fueling the entire province, Johnson would help Dalton establish a separate stronghold and travel inn, and Reformed would establish the next Willconian castle of _Icton_. Shadow would build his temple and fort for allied citizens of the Dune province. The province was experiencing an age of peace and expansion. But the formation of the Empire was just starting and few would not want it to be.

Johnson and Dalton would soon start to cause trouble at local villages and take imported resources for themselves. Word has gotten to Will that they have also struck a deal with Steve for most of the farm resources. Will had sent an envoy to the fort and Steve's farm. When he came back he had learnt of the full out rebellion that demanded that all resources should be shared and that they were going to fully unify the West part of Willenia against the Empire. Will have decided that if the resources were to be spread more than they are, other provinces might see this as a weakness and invade. The system now was fair and whoever worked would also be fed and rewarded. He had warned them many times after this and then made the decision to attack. First a wall was to be erected outside of Steve's border to keep out any hostiles. Then he gathered his local force and by ship they approached the fort. Using the new weapon developed by wizard d Pigy, They breached the walls in less than 10 minutes and made a large hole in the center of the fort. Johnson and Dalton were then executed but their families and people were left unharmed. The fort still stands there today. As a harsh lesson for anybody who tries to rebel. But after this example more will eventually rise up.

The hobbits of the far land of Valfor have sailed a ship in the early months. They made an agreement to settle next to New Park town and established a small village and trading post. But they noticed as we built our towns we were using up a large amount of wood than we produced. They wanted the woods to get more pristine and protect the animals. They also doubted the strength of a unified empire. So they raised a small rebellion led by Hobbit Joe and marched to the castle. As arrows and stones pelted the walls and castle, Will had formed his private wolf guard. AS the band of hobbits started approaching New Bark Town they were ambushed by the wolves. Will and a few guards had scattered the group and suppressed the rebellion. The hobbits were given a warning to never raise arms again. But Iraqi an extremist had taken matters to his own hands. He exploded a bomb in front of Joe's house. They eventually settled and Farmer Steve had set up a new tree farm to accommodate the growing need for resources. Most of the hobbits would return to their homeland. But few would stay to keep the forest clean and care for the wolf guard.

Now one of the last great rebellions would be by the Joey or Flamewolf. It would take place at the far hold of Icton. The castle was far to the east of the province and considered the most technological advance due to the continuing research of Redstone and the great library. It was also a great port for the province for trade goods from across Minecraftia. Flamewolf wanted this hold for a foothold and to disrupt trade and income for Willconia. He assembled all other bandit and marauder groups and formed his own army to challenge the near castle of Icton. He and a band of thieves have raided Icton for its resources and then led a siege on it. First they took over the local mine and then moved up to claim the castle town. Emperor Will had gotten calls for aid but could not break through the lines of bandits, plus remnants from Dalton's army. An official road had not been established so getting a force there was very difficult. Icton itself was holding out well with the creation of brand new siege machinery that was devastating. Auto turrets that shoot arrows and TNT catapults would bring many casualties to the invaders. But their resources were running out and the gate was beginning to weaken. So after one month the castle had fallen and all citizens either routed or died. Eventually Will had broken through the forest to Joey's stronghold. The Willconian army then demolished the walls and invaded the castle town. The defending force would be overwhelmed easily due to the prolonged siege. Joey was bought forth and then formally executed. The rest of the rebel forces would flee west to the lands of Icton and hold up in the ruins of the castle. Knowing that the bandits would always return to Icton if they were cleared out, Will had to settle for now. The Empire would now turn their eyes on the neighboring province. Emperor Will would now start an expedition squad to travel to the new lands and chase down any other groups of nether or rebels.

The new head of the capital would now be Will's son, Willhem. His father would take the wizard Pigy and Farmer Steve with him. Prince Willhem (at 18) had not seen any actual combat or even held any leadership position. But thankfully the province was experiencing a time peace and the Prince had drawn up plans for a new project. He wanted to expand the capital and its dominance over this province. We wanted to expand the castle itself and form a special unit of personal fighters that can combat enemies and hold important positions in the empire. He also needed them to take back Icton and get that hold up and running again to keep the west coast protected. So he wrote up a draft to all citizens for a local militia to protect the province from bandits and mobs. Many joined up and more prominently Steve, orphan from the war of Icton, and traveler Johnson who wanted to have a place for himself in the empire. The Prince selected an island to the north and had started erecting the first garrison of troops out side of the capital city. And by that, the troops training would begin.

After having built fort Tennet themselves the troops have learnt to build the basic wooden tools out of the trees and rocks form the wilderness. They hunted and fished and grew their own food. The Prince would have them run around the island everyday and in the night, go out on special operations to kill mobs. They trained at learnt lessons from many veterans of the old wars, and trained with a wide array of weaponry. The troops showed good improvement over the weeks and Will knew now that they were ready for a more dangerous mission. A small detachment would be taken to the Nether and scout around. He gathered his troops in the morning with ample supplies and led them through the portal. He knew that no man has ever stepped in the Nether since the first settlers. On the other side was the barren waste of heat and lava that his father had told him when he was young. They only ventured a couple of meters when the first enemies (the Pigmen) made an attack on the group. Due to their new training the recruits were easily to handle their enemies. They quickly routed and slaughtered the enemy. The pigmen were then routed and ran for help. Prince Will being cocky, led the troops to chase the pigmen and slaughter the rest. In the heat of the battle, Steve and Johnson were back to back when Steve saw the other treat of the Nether, the floating power house called the Ghast. Steve saw a ball of fire heading towards them and jumped out of the way, leaving Johnson exposed. Johnson was hit and the ground beneath him collapsed. He had been knocked unconscious. The rest of the group had now tried to flee back to the portal while being fired upon by the ghast. The Prince and Steve had carried Johnson out of there. Wilhelm's groups have lost just a few recruits but the day was theirs. He figured that the mobs had no more defined leadership and can be now overcome by a new generation of Willconian forces.

On the next day Prince Willhem had made the decision that the recruits were ready for more operations under his rule. They demonstrated that they were not afraid of the Nether forces and are susceptible to complex orders. He had all the recruits promoted to footmen and gave them more advanced supplies and tactics. Johnson would continue to recover from his coma due by the ghast and Steve said he would take the responsibility. The next operation would be the reclaiming of castle Icton. First they would have to deal with the local bandit situation. Willhem would take the entire footman that night and march them through the new underground tunnel to the west towards Icton. His troops would sneak through the mine assassinating the bandits that were keeping control of the hold. Then on the foggy night he sneaked the troops toward the coast and had the swim up the west side of the castle towards the port. They either scaled the wall or went through the hole in the wall and started to kill off the bandits one by one. The bandit leader would rally what's left but it was too late. The empire's forces have breached the castle and started taking it back building by building. The leader would then have his personal home kicked open and join the many others that have fell to the blade of the Willconian royal family. The fighting would continue throughout the night and at the morning, all enemy forces have been annihilated. The castle itself and town was in major disrepair. Willhem had left a small detachment of troops behind as citizens returned to the once booming castle. The west hold had now been reestablished and the only bandits in the province were now headed for a new battleground. But the Prince would know this. And counter it accordingly.

On that week Johnson had recovered from his coma and Steve come back to tell him of the glorious battle they had won. Johnson didn't really take this well but got over it. Around the fort rumor had spread of the next major operation they would over go. After a few nights later their rumors would be confirmed. At war council Willhem had to explain the plan and situation. Their next operation would be one of their last. The bandits and mobs have worked an agreement and decided to attack the castle and fort from the northern border. Some Holds from the northern province of Cradcall, have sent some supplies and eventually troops to back up the bandits. The Prince would take the initiative and clear the island of all treats and eradicate these bandits once and for all. He led his troops through the midnight with blazing momentum and broke through the thin lines of mobs and creatures. The bandit camp was then under siege and all set ablaze in a matter of hours. The bandits, though outnumbering the Empire's troops with the mobs, have been demoralized and swiftly being consumed by the great wave of footmen. After breaking the bandit camps Willhim's troops had then charged into the border of the neighboring province and started taking a fort of the Cradcall's hold. The next day the leader of the Cradcall province had sent the Empire an apology and a peace/trade agreement. Willhem had achieved most of his goals of restoring the province and expanding it. The capital had grown largely with new districts and even little towns had sprung up everywhere. But there was one thing left unfinished on Willhem's goals that would make him a prominent foothold on history.

After the glorious victory the soldiers were given a few days to rest and enjoy their victory. Willhem had called to nearby towns to send for many resources for the special project that would take days of preparation. On the day before its launch Willhem was explain what was about to happen. He was about to be the first to establish a base in the Nether to control a foothold and to eventually fully invade the entire Nether. He gathered the troops that morning with ample supplies and headed on in. Once on the other side the troops would form a perimeter around the site chosen for the fort. They met light resistance and even took down a ghast with many arrows. After a few more days of heat and darkness, Nether Fort Alpha had been established. It had its own farm, crude troop quarters, and the troops had been accustomed to growing mushroom for stew and steal the supplies of the zombie pigs. The only real threats they discovered were the daily ghast air raids over the fort. Other than that the Empire had been taking territory and killing off dozens of Nether forces and mobs. The portals established have been importing and exporting supplies so the fort was to be protected for a long time. But one day something in the mobs tactics have changed. A patrol outside the fort was ambushed and called for aid. When the fort sent aid, a joint attack on the Nether fort and Fort Tennet was unleashed by the mobs and Nether forces. The fort was being siege and mobs were coming through to Minecraftia. Fort Tennet was now under siege also. The Prince was lucky enough to escape through the portal and fight at the battle for the fort. He ordered all troops to retreat back and regroup. But Steve and Johnson were part of the detachment that was ambushed and were now separated from all help. Abandoned in the wastelands of Hell. No one knows how many times they had to run from ghast or survive of a plain mushrooms. But Willhem had not quit on finding them. He eventually caught on to their trail and found them with their backs against a wall. They fought their way back to the newly established portal and escaped from the Nether. The mobs could not have coordinated the strike alone Willem thought. Only one man was known to lead them. While the fort was taken, it could be retaken easily. But now Willhem had to focus on building up the province again. And preparing for the future conflicts.

When Willhem got back to his castle after almost 6 months of training, He took the first real rest he had in a while. He then made the choice of which troops would stay with him in the castle and be his royal guard. Steve and Johnson were called to the castle for a royal ceremony to be knighted. As they walked the steps to the throne room all the towns people were cheering and celebrating. They both knelt down before their Prince and received their iron swords and armor. They were then given permission to live in the palace and citizenship for the Empire. A few weeks later in the hold of the sand people, they threw out Prince Shadow and exiled him westward. Willhem then sent for him and struck an agreement. If Shadow would supply Willconia with stone and mechanism for weapons, he would have a place in the Empire. While Shadow sailed west to an island on the border of Willenia, Willhem had the idea for more expansion. He sent Sir Johnson to New Bark town to rebuild and expand the village, and gathered supplies from Sir Steve who took over the farm to build a new pagoda. The castle itself was expanded two-fold and now had a port and good access to the military fort. House and settlements would continue to span out all over the world. Icton itself was also beginning to trade and rebuild itself again. It looked like progress had really taken the Province of Willenia by force.

A week later the pagoda had been finished and many changes had occurred. Shadow had struck a deal with another kingdom and became the new leader of the Ocran Empire. Johnson had successfully repaired New Bark Town and it became a booming city. Steve had expanded his farm output and was depended on even out of the province; the pagoda was finished and now houses the local mercenary group the Guild of Fighters. The great market place was built and expanded commerce throughout the entirety of Minecraftia. A rouge group of assassins would promise to work for the empire and hired boys at a young age to join. Then finally the Dojo was erected to train all who want to learn the ways of the sword. Capital Willcon was beginning to become the greatest city in the world.

Now that the capital province was now secured and ready, it was time to take the initiative. After meeting with his people and his soldiers at the war consul Prince Willhem had made the decision with his top leaders to launch a second invasion of the Nether with the backup of Shadow's Ocran Empire. The forces would assemble at forts all around the province and waited till dawn to pass through. Then Willhem led them onward. At their arrival of the Nether they encounter light resistance and easily defeated the Nether forces. They then set up at Nether Fort Alpha and began building up and around the Nether. Then a large force of Pigman and Ghast were headed their way. But Willhem was ready to test his new weapons. When the horde came close he gave Shadow the queue and explosions would ring out everywhere. Mines would have been placed everywhere and totally devastated the enemy. Willhem then led a charge that fully overtaken a dozen enemy positions. The second war on against the Nether had taken a turn for the better and the Empire had the advantage. More and more territory would taken by the Empire. After 1 month of operations and defending, the Willconian forces would retreat to their forts and begin to slowly depart and be replaced by more troops and Ocran forces. The second war of the Nether would turn out a victory for the allied forces of the Empires. Celebration rang out across all the provinces. The people were now to live without threat.

The province was now going to continue their expansion in military and civil affairs. The capital was much grander than ever and towns all over were prospering. But not all was good for the next couple of days. A group of troopers returned from an OP in the Nether and told people that Prince Willhem had stayed behind to cover their retreat from a large counter attack. After mustering troops the Willconian forces went back in and discovered the worse. The Prince had been killed in a raid while defending his troops. The operation would later revile they were searching for Herobrine's main fort when they got attacked. Willhim's close friends had told people of his nightmares of Herobrine calling out for him and that the fall of the Empire is evident. A mass funeral was held in the capital and his body was buried with items given to him by his closest friends. Both Sir Steve and Sir Jonson were there guarding his grave. On the grave read the phrase that summed up his life, "I will ascend". He always wanted to become a great man and he ended up becoming one of the greatest. But now who would take the throne? The Willconian family would look on his little brother, Prince Will who would have to take the leadership role at the age of 17. He has not had a taste of the war but is very successful politically. At his ceremony he gave a speech to reassure the people that they will all be safe and all enemies of the Great Willconian Empire will soon perish. All the allies of the empire would receive this news. But a few men will not take this warning lightly

Prince Will would then travel to the allied provinces and eventually visit the province of New Boxbay to meet with their leader Monster with talks of trade and alliance. But his other allies, the Ocrans would face trouble from within. An Ocran leader would assemble a few men and try to ally themselves with the Nether to overthrow the Ocrans and Willconians to eventually take over Minecraftia. A military coup was then attacking Ocran settlements and capturing forts. But with little power they eventually were driven off to a different province. There they told the Ocrans and Willconians that the Wolfkill Empire was now established with the alliance of Herobrine in the Nether. They would take many lands to the east and now had their sights on Willenia. News of this had spread to Prince Will and him and Boxbay leader Monster would lead a naval assault on the Wolfkill. Will had sent Sir Johnson to scout the Wolfkill's fort in the Nether. With news of the fort and a large force, Will was beginning to prepare. On that night a great gate portal to the Nether had opened to the hills north of Icton and an attack force was bearing down on them. The defenders would hold them off as best they can but the castle town was now an open battlefield with reports of enemies and turncoats in the castle. The whole town was ablaze and only a few guards would be lucky enough to be saved. The gate was breached and the citizen's were all held up in the fishermen house. The battle would spill all across the castle. But in the nick of time a combined navy of Willconia and Boxbay would land on the beaches and begin a night assault against the Wolfkill's forces and the Nether. They moved up the beach and into the hills and town. They then started to clean out the battered town. Will then collaborated with Icton's garrison and launched an assault straight at the portal. The battle was rough and many soldiers from both sides would be killed. A half hour later they would secure the portal and head on through it only to be attacked by more mobs and Wolfkill's. But by Will's military activeness he had brought along a band of soldiers assassin's from a nearby Willconian fort to attack the Wolfkill fort from the rear. The Wolfkill leader and traitor of the Ocrans had taken the field but was swiftly captured and brought back to the Ocrans. The Ocrans would then apologize to Willconia and bring the alliance together again in exchange for the prisoner. The Wolfkill fort was then destroyed and blown up by the Willconian forces. Will had thanked Monster for having his men back him up. And then Monster had departed back to his province. Will had successfully avoided a large war with the Ocrans.

In the next few months reconstruction and expansion had again been booming all around the province. New Bark town was now restored and even greater than ever. The capital city of Willcon had even become larger with more districts and a new factory of machines. A little event called the glass riot would spring up between two towns, but was then quickly resolved. All was quiet for months in the province of Willenia. Only to be interrupted by the Nether forces under Herobrine. The largest fighting force of mobs and other enemies of the empire were established and began their total war on the province of Willenia. Portals have begun increasing in number popping up everywhere and assaulting towns and forts. The amount and strength of the Nether was astounding and quickly began taking footholds. Prince Will would be overwhelmed at this news and scrambled the legions of soldiers to defend these towns and attacks. He even had taken the field in some skirmishes only to be routed back. Will and the province had now broken into a panic. But then out of a boat stepped the King who brought along some allied troops to support the defense. Will was speechless but the old king had told him he was proud of his two brave sons. The king, his oldest son, and the now General Steve would stay behind and defend the province while Will and most of the civilian population will take to the sea in discovery of a new settlement. With tears in his eyes Will had taken his knights and loads of civilians on boats and departed out. King Will had now guaranteed the continuation of the empire. But now had to defend the land he had conquered and created from the start. He knew what Herobrine wanted. And the King was the only one that could stop him.

A few weeks of more fighting and defending, the Nether forces had now stepped up their game. They had backed the Empire to their inner settlements and opened a great gate right outside of New Bark Town. Icton was now left on their own again, hobbit town was now under siege, the great military fort was on the brink of total destruction, and Steve's great farms had now been burnt to the ground. The Willconian troops were now fighting and dying for the last bits of the province that hasn't been wiped out. All allies of the Empire were also having problems trying to lend aid and support. New Bark Town had now become an open battlefield that would continue nightly and the road to the capital was now a battle over. The Willconian forces had been spread and weakened by this and the King had taken ill so the battlefront was seen without Willconian leadership. Weeks and weeks would pass and the now the capital city was now under siege. Without food or supplies the castle had used up most of its stores and the in castle farm was to be a number one priority. The great bridge was to be blown up to stop the advancing mobs. But a light of good news. After 2 months of siege the capital continues to hold out and continue for a while, but without anybody pressuring the Nether, Herobrine's forces will continue its siege. And on the other side of Minecraftia, the Prince will have established the foothold at the province of Syrsa, which is dominated by three different houses. He would continue to build up their in hopes of one day leading an assault to break the siege. But that would be another time, another story. For the great Empire of Willconia would continue. For Now.

All Hail Willconia! All Hail the Empire!


End file.
